Sins of Those Who Wait for Eternity
by SoubixLoveless
Summary: Azura's up to no good. As always. When Noir finds out what's really been going on, how will he react? Takes place during book 2. Warnings: Yaoi, bondage and drug use. as always, drug use, lol. Uhhh, I need to update. Really need to update.
1. Tempted by Beauty

Sins of Those Who Wait For Eternity

**Gorgeous Carat **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorgeous Carat, if I did, trust me there'd be detailed sex scenes…. That'd be the whole manga. Sex. Haha.

Author's notes: Hi, guys! It's me again (for those of you who don't know me, check out my profile!!) starting off with a story from Gorgeous Carat! I know that I need to update my other stories... bit I have writer's block! And... And… my muse came back but he was all, "I've got new ideas, byotch!" So I had no choice but to agree with him and write this. (Poses valiantly.) Hoo-wah! But anyway, maybe if I stopped reading yaoi mangas then my muse wouldn't get these ideas…. And I could keep writing my other stuff. But I promise I'll update (eventually) I mean… I have ideas? Ha… Like, Kazahaya tried to remember what happened and.. Rikuou keeps getting mixed signals. And… Hisoka and Tsuzuki start a new case (?). See! I have ideas!! Just not enough to make a chapter out of, ha-ha… unless you guys want a two sentence chapter. Anyone? (Looks around) Anyone…? (Cricket chirp) didn't think so. I know! I'll combine the two and call it… Legal (lawful/gohou) Matsuei! Bwhahahahahaha!! (Coughs) Ahem… Feel free to hit me any time now. Stop me before I endanger you all and myself. Haha. But on a different note, this is super long! I'm a damn ranter. Hahaha. I shouldn't be talking about any other manga anyway! My sister seemed to like my ideas for this fanfic though, so I hope you guys will too! Onward!

By the way, this is also dedicated to Carmella, my twin sister, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! (9/19, I know, long-ass time ago, this has been on paper… lol)

I love you, Carmella!

Enjoy everyone!!!!

Pairings: Azura x Florian, and Noir x Florian. --------

Warnings: I promise I'll shut up after this. Yaoi (I warned you… wait I don't have to warn you the manga is yaoi, don't like it? Then why'd you buy the manga? Hm?) Non-con (NCS) hm…that's about it. Oh, bondage and abuse also Laila bashing. Ya I know, shutting up. You can kick me, feel free to.

Note: this takes place during/kinda after book two. Through book two? I don't know, I'm talking out of my ass here, lol. During book two!! I think!! Okay?! Good Book 2 some random thought I had okay, now me shutting up. Maybe. :s I wrote this before I read book three, and when I saw Noir in the chains I was like omfg!! It's almost exactly like in my story, only he was standing…

AND!! ONE LAST THING!! THANK YOU HANYOU!! FOR READING THIS BEFORE HAND AND I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT. ENJOY EVERYONE!!

Thoughts _italics._ Speech "…."

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Chapter 1- Black Converts Amethyst

Azura slowly walked down a dimly lit corridor, too many people had wanted his attention and he didn't feel like being at their beck and call every two seconds, so he slipped away. Though he had advisors, he has many responsibilities himself.

Azura stopped abruptly upon turning a corner; he backed up near the wall, retreating into the shadows.

His eyes glinted (A/N: sorry last thing, I'm giving him two eyes. Two working eyes, lol, any objections? Okay. ) as he watched Florian cling to the wall, breathing heavily, fighting to stay on his feet. _Opium withdrawal, interesting._

Azura smiled to himself, _Oh, tonight's only going to be even more interesting_.

Azura stepped forward, "Feeling the side effects, aren't you?"

Florian strained to look up, he felt dizzy and nauseous, and looking up was probably not the best idea. He narrowed his eyes.

Azura laughed lightly, "That look doesn't suit you, and you're far too beautiful to be glaring, hm? Though your eyes reflect the passionate hatred you feel for me," He lifted Florian's chin, making the blonde look up more, "Isn't that right?"

Florian growled slapping Azura's hand away. "Don't touch me."

Florian gathered what remaining strength he could find within himself, fighting the darkness that ebbed in at the edges of his vision, taking off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Azura sighed, and started walking after Florian. He wasn't thrilled about having to chase after his play-thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Florian ran down the hall, turning a sharp corner almost knocking over a potted plant or six.

_Dammit_.

He was just straining to walk, getting away was no easy task to accomplish. His legs felt heavy, his breathing labored, he inwardly cursed again.

Florian was so occupied with making as much distance as possible between him and Azura that he didn't even notice Noir as he ran right past.

Noir blinked, dumbfounded, as the older man ran past.

"Florian!" Noir called after him, turning on his heel taking a few long strides to catch up with the blonde-haired man.

Noir reached out, grabbing Florian's wrist, spinning the blonde around to face him. Florian's eyes widened in fear ripping his arm from Noir's light grasp.

Florian held his arm close to his body, only relaxing slighting realizing it was only Noir.

"Wh-What do you want…?" Florian asked, quietly desperately trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill from his luscious amethyst orbs.

Thankfully his voice didn't crack when he spoke.

"I wanted to ask you…about earlier…" Noir trailed off, seemingly unable to finish his though, he cautiously considered his options.

_Maybe I shouldn't ask, but it concerns me…_

Noir swallowed his hesitation, "What did you mean, Florian? When you told me that I know nothing either?"

Florian shook his head, down casting his eyes unable to meet Noir's gaze, "I…"

Noir grasped Florian's shoulders, "Please, tell me what you're thinking, Florian."

Florian now desperately blinked back the tears he felt swelling within his eyes.

Azura smirked as he approached the pair, gently placing a hand on Noir's shoulder. Noir turned to look up at the slightly taller man.

"Oh, Azura… I didn't hear you come up."

"Ah, Rei, what are you doing out so late?" Azura glanced over at Florian who took a step back, grabbing Noir's attention.

"I couldn't sleep that's all." Noir glanced at Florian, eyeing him carefully.

Azura nodded, "I see…. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Florian here."

Azura walked over to stand beside the blonde-haired man, placing a hand on his shoulder. Florian instantly tensed at the contact. Noir seeming to be oblivious made to protest but Azura was ready to lead Florian away.

Noir sighed in defeat, "Alright," he said, agreeing reluctantly.

Azura smiled, "Wonderful, shall we go, Florian?"

The shortest of the three frowned, hesitating a second before nodding slowly not wanted to irritate his excruciating headache any further. His adrenaline rush had begun to die down, causing his withdrawal symptoms to flare up again like a bad case of pneumonia

"If you'll excuse us, Rei." Florian didn't want Noir to see him in his weakened condition so he allowed himself to be led away.

Azura draped an arm around Florian's shoulders whispering a gentle, "I'm glad you decided to see things my way."

Florian tensed more, loathing the vile touch of the blue-ish silver-haired man.

Noir watched the pair walk off.

_Dammit!_ He cursed his inability to get a word in edgewise.

Florian glanced back at Noir, a pleading look in his eyes.

Noir frowned as the blonde mouthed, "We'll talk later," back to Noir before turning back around to disappear around a corner with the blue-eyed demon in tow.

**XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

Azura walked down that ever familiar corridor, nodding to a waiting servant girl, "Make sure no one comes in here, do you understand?"

She bowed politely, "Yes, Sire."

Azura nodded, "Good."

He pushed Florian into the room at the end of the hallway, shutting the door behind himself. He removed his outer robe, draping it neatly across the back of a nearby chair.

"My dear Florian, why so tense? Relax... I don't bite… hard." Florian remained where he stood, eyes downcast.

Azura snickered, "No need to be shy."

Azura grabbed a small, blue case off of the only table in the room, taking a step toward Florian who in turn instinctively took a step back, retreating. Azura stopped approaching, smiling to himself. Cocking an eyebrow he took another step in Florian's direction, watching in amusement as the blonde man took yet another step back backing himself into a wall.

Florian's amethyst eyes widened as he panicked having nowhere else to go. Azura loomed over Florian, grabbing his chin forcing the blonde to look up at him.

Azura ran his hand across the side of Florian's face.

"You need more opium, don't you?" Azura asked curiously, stating the obvious.

Florian made no attempt at responding, knowing that Azura already knew the answer, he was a dead giveaway for withdrawal symptoms, a man addicted to the pipe. (1)

Azura opened the small, blue case taking one white-ish bead-like object from it before closing the case again.

"Why don't we start with this, hm?" Azura placed the white-ish substance in his mouth before forcefully kissing Florian; he grabbed both of the blonde's arms making sure he stayed still while he transferred the "pearl" from his mouth to Florian's.

Azura pulled back, pecking Florian on the forehead when he obediently swallowed.

"That's it… now just relax," Azura coaxed gently, giving Florian a small sense of security. Not enough though, not that which he felt while with Noir, but a small amount.

Florian gasped in surprise when he was picked up bridal-style and gently placed on the bed.

Azura held out the opium pipe, "Here, my precious jewel. I want you all better for what's to come."

Azura smiled malevolently, his plans were falling into place.

Just as always.

Florian sighed inwardly; _I might as well, what's one more night?_

He took the pipe inhaling deeply, the drug mixed with the pill giving him a slight sense of euphoria, Azura laughed lightly, "Don't overdo it, my dear. Just relax and let it take over your mind."

Azura climbed into bed next to Florian, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from Florian's face.

_I'm sorry, Noir. _Florian closed his eyes letting his mind drift away, giving into the sensations being elated from his body.

**XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

Noir paced the floor of his room. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He tried reading a book…. Throwing the book, same concept, right? (2)

"Noir, you're going to run a line though that floor if your keep that up…" Laila started, pointing out the obvious, looking up from her spot by the window.

Noir stopped pacing to look up at her, "Sorry…"

He took a seat at his desk, trying to get back to work. Laila looked back out of the window, which overlooked the courtyard.

Noir shifted in his seat, shuffling papers around. He just couldn't get into his work.

Laila sighed, "If you're going to pretend to work, you could be a little quieter about it."

Noir looked behind him shooting Laila a glare. She shrugged, looking back out of the window. Noir turned back around, staring at the papers in his hands, cursing himself inwardly for not getting his chance to talk to Florian.

He was worried still, trying to figure out the meaning behind Florian's words. But what worried him the most was the sinking feeling he got in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about it.

"Noir." Laila turned back towards him, watching his shoulders tense. When he didn't answer she walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

So enveloped in his thoughts, Noir didn't hear her approach and jumped when he felt her hand. Laila drew her hand back when Noir stood rather abruptly.

He blinked and started at her, "Sorry, you just startled me a little."

She shook her head, "That's alright." Noir bit his lip to keep from pacing as an awkward silence fell upon them.

"What's got you so lost in thought?" Laila questioned curiously, breaking the silence.

Noir shook his head, "It's nothing."

She frowned at the blatant lie, "It's Florian, isn't it?"

Noir hesitated before answering, "Yeah…"

She sighed, "Earlier…" _No, I couldn't possibly tell him _that

Noir waited for her to continue and when she didn't he prodded, "Yes?"

"Well…" She looked up at him, "Never mind."

Noir cocked an eyebrow, "I'm not a mind reader, you know."

Laila grinned, "And I'm glad for that." Noir shot her a pointed look, "Continue."

She sighed playing with her necklace, "Well, alright… earlier, I saw Florian in the courtyard," she gestured towards the window, "At first he was alone, but then Azura approached him, almost like a pre-arranged meeting."

She paused, and Noir nodded to acknowledge he was listening so Laila went on, "I couldn't hear what they were saying being all the way up here, however, when Florian looked away at whatever Azura had said, Azura grabbed Florian's chin to make sure he was listening to his every word."

Noir frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Laila shifted under Noir's gaze "Florian slapped his hand away; I suppose he had wanted to leave because he tried to stalk off in the opposite direction, when Azura grabbed his arm forcing Florian into a kiss…" Laila stopped, trailing off.

Noir's eyes widened in realization, he grabbed Florian's arm earlier in a similar manner, "What….?"

She held up her hand, "No, I'm not finished." Noir went silent, holding his questions for later, deciding to instead clench his fists at his sides.

"The thing is, is that Florian didn't even attempt to struggle as he did when Azura had grabbed his chin… like he was used to it, I guess. But after Azura pulled away, Florian pushed away entirely, turning around slowly walking off. Azura called after him, I don't know what he said, but it made Florian stop. He turned around nodding slowly before walking away again. I think he might have been crying when he left." Laila looked away after she was finished speaking.

Noir stood there digging his nails into his palms, hard enough to draw a little blood. _This… this is what he meant, isn't it? How could I have been so blind? _

Noir clenched his jaw, before grounding out a simple, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Laila made no attempt to respond, still looking away.

Noir tried to control the rage he felt taking over his mind. He didn't need an answer, he didn't care anymore about the trivial "why's" or "when's", he had to find Florian.

Now.

He turned on his heel, heading for the door, intent on finding Azura first. They needed to have a little "talk".

Before he could reach the door, however, Laila stepped in front of him, blocking the path. Noir stopped, glaring at her, "I don't have time for this, move Laila."

She shook her head, "No."

Noir's patience was running very thin, "I won't ask you again."

Laila held out her arms, "No! What makes him so special? He comes around and suddenly your whole world revolves around him? What made you so compelled to 'buy' him in the first place? Why can't you accept that maybe things are better like this?! Then things can go back to being like before…when you noticed me…" Laila bowed her head to hide the slowly forming tears.

Noir stood slightly shocked at her outburst. _Why?_ He had known her much longer but he didn't feel that undying need to be around her as he did with Florian from the start. When he had first seen Florian even he knew that right then and there that blond beauty would be his.

"You want to know why?" Laila's head shot up, and she nodded slowly.

Noir laughed softly, amusement dancing in his eyes, "Because I love him, that's why."

He pushed Laila less than gently out of the way, throwing the door open and all but running out.

"Noir!" Laila ran into the hall calling after him, but Noir had no time for that. He didn't so much as glance back, Florian was the only thing he was concerned about anyway.

_TBC…_

(1) Haha, a man addicted to the pipe. That one amused me. When I realized what I had typed I was all lmfao, that's great. I amuse me… haha

(2) Kidding. I don't throw books…. Haha. But Noir does! XDD and he loves it. Give him a book or 7 to throw. Take pictures too!

Author's note (again): Omg, chapter 1. Finally. Haha. I'm such a lazy git. About time I finished typing this. And it's only 7 pages too! How hard is it for me to type things? Very hard, apparently. Well, read and review. I hope you enjoyed this. There's going to be a total of…. 4 chapters, I think. Yaoi of course in later chapters!!!!!!!! Yayaay And omg, bondage. Yeah, baby.

LET ME KNOW IF THIS NEEDS CORRECTIONS, TOO! Yay. See you next time!! First one to review gets a cookie. And this plushie. The rest of you get candy!! And this plushie again. Lol.


	2. Carpe Diem

Sins of those Who Wait for Eternity

Gorgeous Carat 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorgeous Carat, if I did, trust me there'd be detailed sex scenes…. That'd be the whole manga. Sex. Haha. However, I own Cecil.

**Author's note****: **

**Well, this one's gonna be pretty short.**

**How did you guys like the last chapter? Good? Great! Because I'm discontinuing this… no, I'm so kidding. Don't hurt me Oo Well, at any rate; I may have been dead for a little while, but now this story's back in business. I've taken up too much time trying to get the yaoi part down onto paper so I could finish the fanfic and then type it up… it was just too confusing. And I ended up having like 4 paragraphs for chapter whatever. For the yaoi, and that's still not finished and this is just getting typed up. I've had chapter 2 up on paper for a while, so please forgive me. I'll try to update more frequently. I hope. Perhaps. One day…..**

**Hehe.**

**Well enjoy the next chapter**.

Pairings: Azura x Florian, and Noir x Florian.

Warnings: Drug use, NCS, bondage, etc… uh… yaoi. Blahdy blah. I warned you as best as I could :P

Chapter 2: Carpe Diem

Noir raced down the hall, talking that corner Florian and Azura had disappeared around. When he turned there were four different corridors, littered with doors. It would take him hours if things kept up like this.

He decided to start on the left, kicking open doors, turning around when he came to the end of one hall, taking the next.

He had scared a few people... but he didn't care, he just kept on going.

When he finally got to the last door, in the last corridor, he stopped before it breathing heavily. Kicking open doors was no easy task, mind you. He tried the handle, but it was locked.

He stepped back, kicking it open with more than enough force to cause it to slam right back into the wall next to it.

"Dammit!" He cursed.

Nothing.

It was empty.

Noir dashed out of the "room" glaring at anyone that dared get in his way. He ran past a set of stairs, almost missing them completely.

Noir swung around a pole without stopping heading back. Standing at the top of the "hidden stairs," as he dubbed it, he growled impatiently.

He cursed himself for not noticing these before; it would have saved him a lot of kicking…

Grabbing a nearby oil-burning lamp he headed down the stairs. Nearly tripping down the last four steps when they suddenly dipped, becoming much steeper.

_Have they even heard of the concept 'caution, watch your step?' _He sighed inwardly, glancing down the hallway.

Another hallway.

The hall was short, and only one door stood at the end, dim light was projecting from below the door.

Noir smirked, _Jackpot._

Blowing the lamp out, he dropped it to the floor no longer needed it, it landed with a dull 'thud' that resonated through the small area.

The sound caught the attention of a young girl standing next to the door.

She watched as Noir approached, "Move." He glared down at her; he would not have someone else block his path, no matter what.

"No one is allowed in there, I'm afraid." She replied, impassively.

He growled low in his throat, "Is that right?" She nodded, standing her ground.

Noir sighed, "Door locked?"

She tiled her head to the side, eyeing Noir suspiciously, "What?"

Noir bit back another sigh, "I asked if the door was locked." (1)

She smiled, "Why don't you try it?" She winked at him and walked off leaving Noir standing there, a little more than dumbfounded.

_Helpful after all, eh? _

He laughed in spite of himself, _that's it._ He threw open the door, stepping in.

Azura barely glanced up from his position on the bed, placing the pipe he had just been handed back in its holder.

Reaching over Florian to do so, he watched as Florian arched into the touch, Azura taking the silent hint trailed his hands down Florian's chest.

"Welcome, Rei." Azura bent his head down to kiss Florian's neck receiving an appreciative mewl.

Florian's eyes had turned a cloudy shade of violet, darkening slightly.

Noir clenched his fists at his sides, "What did you do to him?"

Azura let his hair fall around them, tumbling down his shoulders creating a silver-ish curtain, "Hm?"

Noir growled, slamming his hand against the door, "What. Did. You. Do?"

Azura laughed softly, making sure not to avert his attention from the writhing blonde. "Nothing he didn't…" Azura paused thoughtfully for a moment, "Want." Azura lightly bit down on Florian's collar bone.

"That's a lie." Noir bit down on his lip, he was shaking because he was so angry.

Azura looked up again, "Oh? I'd think not."

"What did you give him, Azura?"

Azura doted, playing innocent, "Anything?"

Noir growled, "You know what I mean."

Azura 'tisked', "Temper, temper."

Noir wasn't gonna play nice anymore, he made to lunge at Azura, who barely moved grabbing for his whip-like weapon from its resting place next to the pair. Using one hand – slightly moving away from Florian, who whimpered at the loss of contact on his heated skin – he quickly had Noir ensnared within his grasp, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Noir all but fell, struggling to get free – to no avail—his movements only caused the rough leather to bite further into his skin. He should have expected that, Azura did teach him everything he knew after all; he wasn't supposed to get free.

Though he had to admit that there was some truth behind Azura's words… that much he was sure of, since the decision was no longer Florian's to make. He had no choice in the beginning, being forced into it.

"Cecil!" The young woman from before appeared in the doorway, Noir looked over.

"Yes?" She glanced at Noir, shaking her head. _That's a shame…_

Cecil stood there obediently waiting for Azura to say something. She helped Noir before, but she dare not to oppose Azura directly, she would just have to wait till Azura instructed her to do something.

"Son of a bitch." Noir still struggled, spitting curses at Azura.

Azura laughed, pulling on his end of the whip again. The leather dug further into Noir's skin, causing him to bleed some, and it stung, causing Noir to hiss softly.

Azura eyed Noir, amused, he never expected Noir to show up tonight, but she his insolence he'd pay… later on, that is. Right now, however, Azura was having his fun toying with Noir.

"I'm not really all that bad, Rei."

Noir tried not to focus on the burning pain (2) the whip caused as is chaffed his skin, Azura made the whip go taught, forcing Noir to a knee.

Pushing away the pain. "Goddammit, what did you do to him Azura?"

He wouldn't let it end like this.

He would get Azura back for this, even if it cost him his life.

"I gave him something special." Azura replied, at last.

"What?" Noir asked, yet again.

Azura sighed, "I gave him a drug I picked up in Egypt last week. It's a pure form of an aphrodisiac called Eurycoma Longifolia (3), however, it puts a cloud-like haze over the user, but they remember everything later on. Same effects of any drug out there, extreme pleasure. I don't know, it looks like it's working pretty well. And of course, his daily dosage of opium."

"Bastard." Noir ground out yet another promise of death.

"So I've been told."

Florian gasped, as Azura's hand roamed the expanse of his chest. Azura moved closer to Florian, his hair pooling around them again as he leaned down, gently nipping at Florian's neck, watching in amusement as Florian gasped, exposing more of his neck to Azura, tossing his head back.

Azura complied with Florian's unspoken request, biting down.

Noir growled viciously, threateningly. Azura glanced back over at Noir, giving the whip a warning tug, narrowing his eyes. (4)

"Cecil." She stood up straighter, acting like she was giving all of her attention to Azura.

"Yes, Azura?"

Azura's eyes flicked over to her briefly, "Cecil, bind Rei. I want him to," Azura paused, directed his gaze back at Noir, "Enjoy this." Portraying his sadistic side more than ever.

Cecil went over and helped Noir to his feet, Azura's grip loosened slightly giving Cecil just enough to guide Noir back. She clasped bonds around Noir's wrists, "Please kneel."

Noir reluctantly did as he was told, realizing he was directly parallel to the bed. He growled inwardly biting back a curse… or seven.

Cecil secured the bonds to the wall. "No, make the link shorter," Azura commanded, Cecil nodded.

"Lean back." Noir moved so his back was directly against the cool, stone wall.

"Arms raised, as well." Cecil bit back a sigh, but nodded.

Azura smiled condescendingly. Noir bared his teeth to Azura; he would never forgive Azura for this.

Never.

Azura yanked once, pulling the whip back releasing Noir completely, placing it next to him again.

Cecil connected the links to a hook above them. Noir cursed his predicament he was in; once again, he lowered his head.

His dignity had been more than stepped on.

"Cecil, administer a slight sedative, and make sure he watches."

"Yes…" She nodded, kneeling next to Noir.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Noir glanced over at her, "Please swallow this." She gave him a reddish pill, and he compliantly swallowed it.

He raised his head, "Alright."

Cecil gave him a small, sad smile. Azura had done the same thing to her brother in the past, eventually killing him, she could only imagine what Noir must be feeling right now.

Azura could now focus his attention fully on Florian who had been waiting ever so patiently.

His mind was so clouded over Florian could only focus on the light touches he had been receiving before, but as Azura slowly, almost antagonizing so, ran his hands down Florian's heated skin touching him in his most sensitive spots, his mind went blank.

What little rationality he held on to was gone, even the distance voice of Noir, he swore he heard, faded out.

Azura watched in amusement as slight muscle he traced fluttered under his touch. As Azura moved towards Florian's pants he leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear, "Tell me what you want…" Azura coaxed, as he played with the button on Florian's pants.

Florian gasped when Azura ran his hand over the growing bulge there. "I…" Florian couldn't manage a sentence at this point, between the drugs and the sensations Azura was eliciting from his body, he couldn't get his brain to function.

"Hm…?" Azura pressed down a little, "Please…"

Azura smirked, "That's all I needed." Azura unbuttoned Florian's pants, removing them in one swift movement, and Florian was a little more than thankful.

With the pants gone, Florian's clothing was out of the way, save for his shirt. Azura pushed that down around his arms, Azura loved the way the silk clung to and hugged Florian's lean, slightly toned body.

Noir, who was now more level-headed, looked away apologetically trying to at least maintain if not his own dignity, Florian's since the blonde could no longer manage that on his own.

Azura's pale, ice-blue eyes narrowed once more as he glanced over to Noir's movements, never stopping from gently stroking Florian.

"Rei, I'm afraid you're not allowed to look away." He nodded to Cecil, who raised Noir's chin pulling his gaze back up.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "But, please… if you don't; it will only cause you greater pain, and more suffering."

Noir shook his head, "More than this?"

For that she had no words of encouragement or support, she only knew what it felt like to looser her brother, not a lover or best friend like Noir and her brother had. Being forced to watch as another man defiled what they had both loved so much.

His heart was being torn apart, so she silently offered a, "No, I suppose not," which was enough to suffice.

Noir's eyes hardened as he glared at Azura, the silver-haired man grinned, and went back to the writhing blonde.

Noir silently watched the scene unfold before him.

XXXXXXXX

(1) Clever, huh?

(2) Its like being hit with bamboo, it fucking hurts.

(3) Uh, I was googling Aphrodisiacs cuz oysters are icky  and, like, I came across that. And though, okay I'll just go with it. Haha.

(4) Remember? I Gave my little sadist 2 eyes. Not one, two.

Author's notes:

Well, I'm gonna stop there for now. Don't kick my ass…

Seriously. Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter that came from my mind. Sadistic, ne? Azura's a little bitch for making Noir watch. All good things come to those who wait... in Noir's case bad things come to him and he doesn't wait. So, it all works out in the end? Haha… Well Review and I might consider another chapter


End file.
